The Clock Don't Stop
by newyorkcitydreaming
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing. A forgotten anniversary, A fight, An accident...Will Sara ever come back to him?


_Time is a thief, and the clock don't stop…_

It was one of the most ridiculous fights that Sara could ever remember them having.

She had left work early and gone home to plan an anniversary surprise for Leonard. They had been married five years, and together for ten, and he was always the one planning things for them, so this year she had decided to give him a year off.

By seven, the table was set, the food was ready, the wine had been poured and Sara was wearing a low-cut red dress, that she had purchased especially for that evening.

When he walked through the door just before nine, Sara was mad, and her mood only got worse when she could see that he had been drinking.

"Did I miss something?" he half asked, half-slurred out, when he saw her and the room.

"You went to the bar?" she questioned annoyed, ignoring his question.

"Mick had a crap day, so I met him there, you usually don't mind," Leonard said, confused.

"Yeah, well normally it's not our anniversary," she threw back at him.

Leonard's face dropped, and he suddenly looked to be soberer than he had when he walked into the room.

"Sara, I-"

"Save it, Len," she said, cutting him off, and backing away from him.

Sara bumped into the table and knocked over a wine glass. The red liquid spilled across the white table cloth and then ran off the side, dripping into the floor, but Sara couldn't find the strength to clean it up.

"You should have told me," Leonard said.

"Told you what?!" Sara yelled, "That it was our anniversary? No, Len, that's one you're meant to remember all on your own, or I don't know, look at a calendar!"

Grabbing her purse, she stuffed her phone inside and pulled out her keys. Sara threw on a jacket before heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Leonard asked.

"Not that it seems to matter to you, but I'm going to Ollie and Liss' place," she told him, knowing Laurel and Tommy were out of town.

He grabbed her wrist as she passed and Sara turned to give him, what could only be described as the 'if looks could kill' stare. Leonard let go of her wrist, and she headed out into the night.

An early summer storm had rolled in and as she drove the back streets to her friend's Sara was worried that she might have to pull over and wait it out. Her wipers seemed to be going as fast as possible and Sara could still barely see the road.

Leonard must have called Oliver because by the time Sara arrived at their house, she was ushered inside by Felicity, who had out wine, ice cream, chocolate, and Kleenex.

"It's just not like him," Sara said, sipping the wine "He never forgets, but lately he's just been so different, and I have no idea what's going on?"

"Have you spoken to him about it?" Felicity asked.

"I tried, not recently but a couple of weeks ago and he just said, that work was rough, that's all."

"Maybe, it is, just work?" Felicity questioned.

"It feels like more than that like he's hiding something from me. We never used to be these people Liss; I just don't know when it all changed."

Felicity handed her a Kleenex, and it was only then that Sara realized she was crying. She wiped at her eyes and shook her head. She didn't know what was going on with Leonard, but she knew she didn't want to lose him.

"Of course you're different, that's what ten years of being together does to a couple."

Looking over at the clock, Sara realized that the minutes had turned into hours, and she knew Leonard probably would have passed out by now.

"I guess. It's probably worth taking the day off tomorrow and talking it all through. We can make it right tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's not a sure thing," Felicity said, as a reminder.

Sara sighed, she knew Felicity was right; maybe it was worth waking Leonard up when she got home.

She thanked her friend, and gave her a hug, before she headed out the door, and back to her car. The rain had died down slightly, making it easier to see than the drive there. Sara bit her lip as she waited at a red light. They could fix this; they could make it work, she knew they could.

After Sara had left, Leonard called Oliver and let him know what was going on. His friend had pretty much told him, that he was a jackass before, letting him know that they would look after his wife. Leonard had then poured himself a coffee and moved around the house cleaning up the uneaten dinner and spilled wine.

He was dozing on the couch when a knock on the door brought him back to reality. Making his way over to it, he pulled it open.

"Sara!" he exclaimed, only to find it wasn't his wife but two police officers.

"Sorry to disturb you this evening sir. Are you Leonard Snart?"

"Yes, that's me. How can I help you?" Leonard asked.

"I'm sorry to tell you; there has been an accident."

Leonard stumbled back until he fell, against the wall. He didn't know what to say, he could vaguely hear the police officer speaking, words like wife and hospital came through as clear as day but for the most part, all he could see was the look Sara had given him as she left the house.

Three weeks later, Leonard sat in Sara's room at the hospital. He put down the paper down, and took her hand in his, pressing his forehead to their joined hands.

"Come back to me Sara," he whispered.

The sound of heels entering the room, caused him to look up, and wipe the tears from his eyes. His sister came and sat next to him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"How's she doing today?" Lisa asked.

"The doctor says she is the same, still no word on if she'll wake up or not," Leonard said.

"Sara will wake up. You have to believe that Len, she is strong and if anyone can make it through it will be her."

"Thanks, Leis," he said kissing her on the cheek. "How my niece or nephew doing today?"

Lisa rubbed her hand over her pregnant belly and smiled. "As good as can be expected," she told him.

Six weeks had gone by when Leonard turned up at the hospital to find Laurel talking with Sara's doctor. He was beyond mad at her and could barely even believe what she was trying to do.

"She's my sister!" Laurel exclaimed after the doctor left.

"And she's my wife, Laurel!"

"She wouldn't want to live like this Len. You can't keep putting yourself through this."

"Putting myself through what?" Leonard asked.

"The false hope, that she might wake up," Laurel replied.

"Get out," Leonard said, pointing at the door.

"Len, I love her, she's my sister, and I don't want to lose her, but I can't keep seeing her like this."

"I said, Get Out Laurel!" he demanded, as tears came to his eyes.

He knew what Laurel was saying, and he knew why but he wasn't ready to let go. He still had hope, hope that somehow Sara would come back to him.

The call came on a Tuesday afternoon. Leonard was across town visiting with Lisa and his new nephew when his phone buzzed. The trip to the hospital seemed to take hours, and as soon as Lisa pulled the car up, at the front Leonard was out the door and running through the building toward Sara's room.

He slowed as he walked up the hall, his heart beating faster in his chest, as he walked into the room. Sara was sitting up in the bed, and he watched as she turned her head to look at him.

"About time," she said with a small smile.

Leonard couldn't help the tears that ran down his cheeks, as he made his way over to her, climbed onto the bed, and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"I thought, I'd lost you," he whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sara whispered back, kissing his head as she did.

~ One Year Later ~

Leonard stood at the grill watching Sara hold their nephew, as she spoke to Lisa. He flipped a couple of the burgers and smiled, grateful that his life had turned out this way.

"Hey," Laurel said, interrupting his thoughts.

Leonard smiled at his sister-in-law, as she approached him. "Hey Laurel," he replied, pulling the woman into a hug.

Laurel returned the hug before pulling back and glancing over at her sister and Lisa. "I never thanked you," she said, turning back to Leonard.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being so stubborn. I don't know what I would do without my sister," Laurel admitted.

"You're welcome. But for the record, I don't know what I would have done without Sara either," Leonard said.

Laurel changed the conversation, as Sara made her way over to them, and wrapped her arms around Leonard's waist.

"It's my two favorite people," Sara said, with a grin, leaning up to kiss her husband. "your sister wants to know when dinner will be ready, she is trying to work out when to put Levi down for a nap."

"You can tell her, dinner will be ready in about ten minutes," Leonard said.

"You know what, I'll tell her," Laurel said, "I've been dying to have a hug of Levi all day."

They watched as Laurel walked over to Lisa and stole the baby from her friend. Sara let out a laugh, Leonard, turned to cup her cheeks and lean down and kiss her.

"I love you," he said, as they broke apart, and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you too," she said, quickly kissing him again, "but don't burn the burgers."

Leonard shook his head at her as he watched her walk off to greet, Barry, Kara, Mick and Caitlin who had just arrived. His wife was perfect, and he would tell anyone who would listen.

If the last year had taught him anything, it was that life was short, and tomorrow wasn't a sure thing. On that day in the hospital, the year before when she woke up, he promised himself, he would tell Sara that he loved her every single day, and that was one promise he would never break.


End file.
